


【帕小队长/班主教】《黑天鹅绒礼赞》

by JoecyLeen



Category: Notre Dame de Paris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoecyLeen/pseuds/JoecyLeen
Summary: 琉璃太太点的餐，11k肉，轻微捆绑注意





	【帕小队长/班主教】《黑天鹅绒礼赞》

Phoebus的身影出现在牢门前的时候，Frollo挺了挺胸膛，昂着下巴捻着手指准备勉为其难地接受卫队长诚恳的道歉。责备和说教早就打好了腹稿，他垂着眼睛等着，牢门吱呀地响起来的时候他张了口，但紧接着那张含着明朝暗讽的词儿的嘴就张成了个惊讶的形状：牢门只开了半秒就重新重重合上，半点面子都不给尊贵的主教大人留。门轴里铁锈簌簌地往下掉，Phoebus挂上门栓，把钥匙塞回口袋里，然后冲着愣住的Frollo行了个放松又随意的礼，一脸的好整以暇：“主教大人， 卫兵们没有怠慢您吧？”

Frollo悻悻地闭了口，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条细线。卫队的监牢里湿冷得让人膝盖难受，又连个坐的地方都没有，他在这里站了有些时候了，先前又悄悄跟着Esmeralda走了不短的一段路，这会儿两腿发酸，憋了一肚子的火气却顾忌着姿态不能发。Phoebus像是终于注意到了他的困窘，结实的年轻人思考措辞似的挠挠头，然后摊了摊手：“我并非有意对您不敬，主教大人，您是个正直的人，我相信这其中一定有什么误会。但是我必须按照规矩办事，等到审问完卡西莫多、证明您的确只是无辜路过，我就可以放您离开了。”

Frollo微微颔首。“我能理解，这是您的工作。”他说，然后在心里嗤之以鼻。Phoebus那张含着蜜糖的嘴和不怎么端正的心术他早就有所耳闻，巴黎的夜色浓得仿佛天鹅绒，这看似高贵的幽暗恰是藏污纳垢的好场所，Frollo需要为今晚的失手付出一点代价，金钱或者少许特权，只要能让卫队长闭嘴、忘记自己对Esmeralda的那点企图——

“不过话说回来，您为何要披着您漂亮的斗篷走那些藏污纳垢的小巷呢？您看，下摆已经沾上灰尘了，请让我帮您拿着吧。”

Frollo上下打量了Phoebus几眼，半晌，才从喉头里挤出一个很低的、有点像是嘲讽的哼声。黑色的斗篷被解下、搭在卫队长已经举了多时的手臂上，露出其下向来一丝不苟的黑袍。也许是方才擒住Frollo时卫兵的动作过于粗暴，领口的扣子崩开了两颗，线头毛躁凌乱地支棱着，在垂顺得一丝褶皱都没有的衣襟上显得格格不入。Frollo显然也是刚刚注意到这一点，他迅速地低头瞥了一眼，一丝窘迫在他眼神里一闪而过，随即那副惯有的矜持稳重便重新回到了脸上。Phoebus顺着他的视线往下瞥了一眼，发出一声恍然大悟的“哦”。一股不知从何而来的危机感油然而生，Frollo心中警铃大作，然而还没等他做出反应，Phoebus的手指就贴上了他的锁骨。

Phoebus的指腹是暖的——他的第一反应竟然是这个，这令他自己都感到有些惊讶。领口打开不过寸许的缝隙，卫队长的手指和从砖石墙缝里涌进来的夜风却还是轻而易举地溜了进去。青年的手指上带着刀茧，滑过副主教养尊处优的肌肤，把夜晚的湿冷刮走了几分，Frollo条件反射地颤抖了一下，那只手在他锁骨之间停了停，暖意离开了。Phoebus拈着领扣处那两根线头抽出来扔掉，往后退了一小步，然后欠下身去，终于显示了他本应有的谦恭。

“我请求您宽恕我的僭越。”

Frollo不置可否地嗯了一声。对方熟悉而顺服的姿态总算是让他紧绷的神经松了下来，对方接下来的言语却无异于往他身上当头浇了一盆冰水。

“您也会同我请求您一样，请求主宽恕您肮脏的欲望吗？”

“胡言乱语！什么欲——唔！”

温热的、令人惊慌的触感覆上嘴唇时Frollo愕然地瞪大了眼睛，骤然缩短到几乎消弭的距离令他双目难以聚焦，监牢墙壁上阴沉的火把快速地退出了视野，眼前只剩下一片模糊而昏暗的古铜色，他甚至看得见对方脸颊上细密柔软的绒毛。一双吐着炽热而浑浊的气息的唇向他迎过来，两双唇相贴了一秒，或许更短，在Frollo来得及反抗之前已经足够僭越的亲昵迫不及待地变成了舔舐和啃咬。  
伸出舌尖时Phoebus没能想得太多，狎玩高位者的感觉比他预想得超过太多，他有些过于激动了，勾上对方舌头的动作急色得好像在干燥的唇瓣上流连就是浪费时间，思绪之中就只剩下了对方的口腔的温度和咕啾咕啾的水渍声。副主教大概是外冷内热的，那双唇是刻薄的，戒备森严，总是高傲地抿成一条窄窄的线；然而舌头却是温软的、湿润的、让人想要狠狠吸吮的，只要好好安抚就会变得犹豫着顺从，易于哄诱，缺乏防范。

而Phoebus恰好相反。在人们的印象里，卫队长是温和而可亲的。诚然他长了一张如同罗马军士塑像一般的脸孔，并同罗马的军士一般守卫着巴黎的街巷，但那张深邃而柔和的面庞却显得却没有多少攻击性。姑娘们都说他如同他的名字一般散发光芒，却又比他的名字要温柔得多。假使Frollo还能够思考，他会在心里发出一声不屑的嗤笑——Phoebus无疑是人如其名的，那股埋藏在温和外表下的热度被释出时显出了近乎是毫不掩饰的恶意，烫得足以将人灼伤。而此刻这灼人的太阳向禁欲的神甫倾注着背德的欲望，正如他向他的每一段恋情倾注热情，热情得近乎带有侵略性。粗糙细密的舌苔刮过口腔内壁的时候副主教发出一声含糊不清的呜咽，不知何时搂上后背的那双手开始向下滑向腰肢，带起一阵难以形容的颤栗。

迷蒙而含糊的衣料摩擦声和吮吻声在黑暗里回荡，听得Frollo几乎起了鸡皮疙瘩。卫队长手臂结实有力，又经验老道，副主教使出吃奶的力气去推拒，然而收效甚微。唇舌胶着的感觉令Phoebus感到放松而惬意，他显然对Frollo的挣扎不甚介意，反而游刃有余地用脚尖勾住Frollo被长袜裹住的脚踝，轻巧而迅速地往后退了两步，掌控节奏就如在爱之谷携着曼妙乖顺的少女共舞。

“——啊！”

失去平衡的瞬间Frollo发出一声短促地、贴着两人嘴唇间隙飘出来的惊呼。紧张的肌肉和过度紧绷、反而迟钝了的神经没能发出基本的条件反射，于是副主教顺理成章地扑倒在对方的怀中，两双唇因错位而分开的时候发出令人害臊的“啵”一声。突然的体位变化吓得他浑身一抖，一瞬间袭来的坠落感让他下滑的手本能地要抓住点什么东西保持平衡，却没能成功。但几乎是同一个瞬间，一双手牢牢抓住了他的手，手心带着些微的潮气紧紧地贴上来，带着老茧的手指插进他的指缝间，烫得他不由自主地收紧了手指。十指紧扣的力度让手指血液流通不畅，而隔着薄薄的衣料传递来的热度和飙升的肾上腺素又使浑身血液不可抑制地加速奔流。

“您要当心。”

洒落在耳畔的话语让Frollo猛地惊醒过来。两双手还紧紧地缠在一起，他吓了一跳，手上的力气条件反射地又加了不少，Phoebus甚至花了一点工夫才让手指从指缝间挣脱开来。坠落感重新袭来时他发出一声被梗在喉咙里的呼救、甚至本能地想要挽留Phoebus松开的双手。然而预想之中的疼痛没有到来，干草和麻布铺成的铺位原是为临时关押的犯人准备的，说不上多软，但总也好过让他的脊背直接摔上冷硬的地面。因而这一下摔得倒是不疼，但Frollo本来就不甚清醒的脑子却因为这一下而愈发天旋地转。他用手肘勉强撑起上半身，惊魂未定地喘着气，Phoebus居高临下地看着他，表情藏在月光的阴影里。

“上帝也救不了您了。”他说，气息未不稳，但语调里的倨傲与嘲讽宣示他丝毫不肯落于下风——即便是逞强。“那就只能劳烦您来救了。但您看起来不是非常愿意配合。”Phoebus耸耸肩，从一旁的木架上扯下了一根什么绳状的东西。Frollo警惕地盯着他的动作，很快便发现那并不是什么“绳状的东西”——一卷浸过油的麻绳如棕褐色的蟒蛇一般盘在Phoebus的手臂上，Frollo倒吸了一口凉气，手忙脚乱地试图起身，然而Phoebus必不可能令他得偿所愿。压制难以发力的神甫对于强健的卫队长而言易如反掌，黑袍的领口在近乎扭打的纠缠中被扯开了，缺失的那两枚纽扣大约正滚在巴黎某条猫巷的尘土里，在它们曾经落脚的地方，临着被月光映出一小片银白的肌肤，四个针孔突兀地陷在柔顺的绒料里。

麻绳隔着衣物缠上来的时候Frollo觉得自己呼吸都要停止了。囚室里是常备着这东西的，用以拘束负罪的下等人，而他万万没有想到Phoebus会僭越到此等程度。一尘不染的黑袍被蹭上了灰尘，因着本就幽暗的颜色而不大起眼，反倒是被蹭得翻起的短绒浮出了一片异样的光泽。卫队长的动作很麻利，绳索迅速地在躯干上缠绕、打结，令人恐惧的束缚感让Frollo不由自主地压低自己的呼吸，然而饱满的胸膛仍然起伏得像是离水后拼命呼吸的鱼。将绳索从双腿之间穿过的绑法肯定是出于某种奇异的恶趣味，粗绳不怀好意地勒着腹股沟，用并不存在的圆钝牙齿啃咬他的胯骨，然后向上扭转，攀着腹肌重新溯上胸膛，在卫队长的手里打了一个结实的结。棕褐色的粗绳慵懒而紧张地依附在他的身体上，Phoebus绑得不太紧，因而那粗糙的纤维虽然束缚着他的肢体，但只是隔着薄软的衬衣温柔地掐进皮肉里，没将那不识民间疾苦的肌肤给蹭伤。它伤不到Frollo，但是他能，用他的好整以暇，还有火热的、带着温吞的侵犯性的呼吸，在这冰凉的空气里将Frollo不知为何变得炽热而奇异的身体撕成碎片。

怪异的摩擦感让Frollo绷紧了腰背一动也不敢动，胸膛被绑缚的感觉让他大气不敢喘。现在他无法再挣扎了，气息颤抖，四肢僵硬。并不是因为绳索的绑缚——并不全是，Phoebus尚懂得怜香惜玉，绳索或许只是个一时兴起的恶趣味，但他决计想不到Frollo会对此有这么大的反应。

那与少年时因贪玩犯戒而被罚自省时的感觉极其相似——被拘于漆黑狭小的房室，膝盖下是勉强护住皮肉的软垫，低眼、垂首，默默背诵经文浇灭内心深处的躁动，他一样是被绑着的，区别不过是绑他的事物肉眼无法看见。打那时候（亦或是更早）起他就穿着黑袍了，雪白的颈子上戴着十字架，起初还坠得他不大舒服，一呼一吸都受限，后来他便学会了将自己的呼吸压低、放缓，也随着身份的抬升逐渐端起了端整肃穆的气派。副主教活在束缚之中，日久天长，便精于此道。

可Phoebus偏偏把这早就融在副主教血肉里的绳索挖出来了，让它爬在皮肉上嘶嘶地吐着信子，以至于Frollo想要忽略它都困难。绳索带来的压迫感如此熟悉又如此鲜明，他不是苦修的那一派，然而对于自身桎梏也向来未曾解开——除却Esmeralda，她是把钥匙，启开了Frollo内心深处某一扇隐秘的门；而Phoebus现在击倒了守门人、握住门把了，那门吱嘎地打开了一条缝隙，什么东西从缝隙里向外窥视着，强压之下它对“释放”的渴求已经膨胀到了让Frollo心脏几乎迸裂的地步。

“别这么紧张，呼吸。”Phoebus的声音响了起来，似乎很近，近得像是在贴着他的耳膜低语，“您这么难受，我会很愧疚。”

Frollo或许并不太清楚Phoebus说了些什么，或者自己在做些什么，他只是艰难地点了点头，随后感觉被搅散的思维渐渐重新聚拢。这过程很缓慢，他侧着身子瘫软在囚室墙根的草堆上，眼前发黑，眼球不安地转动，在微凉的夜里愈加敏感的神经察觉到每一个绳结的磨蹭，每一寸绳索都在他的皮肤上蠢蠢欲动。

Phoebus耐心地给了他一点时间。麻绳从敞开的领口处横过去，Frollo锁骨被蹭得有些泛红，Phoebus伸手用指尖摩挲了两下，随后拈住衣料向两边缓缓拉扯，让更多粗硬的纤维直接贴上副主教颤抖起伏的胸腹。

Phoebus俯身舔上他颈侧的时候Frollo打了个激灵，终于从混沌中彻底地清醒过来。他瞪大了眼睛如终于突破水面的溺水者一般大口大口迫不及待地呼吸着，冷冽的清明感只是一瞬间，昏沉感很快袭来，太阳穴突突跳动，让他发出一个难过的气音。反倒是Phoebus的举动让他感觉好了些，倒不是说那有多令人舒适，不过是转移了注意力，但也好过为麻绳造成的粗粝刺痒和一阵阵头痛而绷紧感官。

猎物束手就擒，便变为了玩赏品。副主教的配合让Phoebus感到满意，他俯首舔弄过Frollo的锁骨和脖颈，力道不轻不重，虔诚而狎昵，舌尖沿着浮在颈部的血管自下而上地滑动着，留下一道暧昧的、凉凉的水痕。Frollo很难不去注意那道痕迹，卫队长的舌尖是滚烫的，在他的脖颈上留下一道红色的灼痕，水分迅速流入空气带走了那转瞬即逝的热度，让他觉得冷。然而在冰凉的皮肤下面，鼓动着的血管却悄悄地燥热起来，火苗沿着卫队长舔舐过的痕迹扩散开来，带着股难以名状的悸动向左心房流去。

Frollo拒绝去理解这种感受，但是Phoebus温柔而坚定地推着他缓步走向那温暖湿润的幽暗。一侧乳头被狠狠地咬上——可能动作并没有多粗暴，但他现在草木皆兵——他被咬得整个人瑟缩了一下，猝不及防地发出一声痛吟。卫队长埋首在胸前折磨着那块焦糖色的软肉，一手桎梏住他的胯骨令动弹不得，另一手撩开衣裾握住副主教常年被掩在长袍下的臀丘，隔着垂顺的长裤狎昵地揉扁搓圆。如此的事情Frollo并非向来未对自己做过，然而那已是不知多少年前，何况他人的爱抚与自己触碰自己完全不同，难以预料的动作令他的心始终悬着，粗糙的掌纹摩擦着细嫩的皮肉，让那缺乏生气的苍白添了一层缱绻的潮红。这感觉太过陌生却也太过激烈了，Frollo死死地咬着牙闭上眼睛，感觉到胸前肆虐的唇齿移向了另一边的乳尖，舌尖划着圈挑逗着敏感的乳晕，在他终于受不了地松开已经咬得酸痛的牙关、发出难过的抽气声时一口叼住了那已然挺立的小小乳珠吮吸起来。

“停、停下……你这个……”太过了，真的太过了。即便心理上唾弃着这等违背伦理的淫行，禁欲太久的身体却显然经不起撩拨。眼眶开始微微泛红，Frollo努力支起身子发出斥责，但卫队长不为所动。Phoebus抬头望了他一眼，Frollo愤恨地透过自己蒙了一层水雾的双眼发现那双松木一般的眼睛里仍盛着通透的月色。

裤头被解开时Frollo发出一声绝望的低吟。色气的绑缚这会儿有些碍事了，Phoebus试着褪低副主教的长裤，然而至多是令Frollo的腹股沟暴露在空气中。这幅衣衫半褪未褪的样子诱人模样激发了更多的探索欲，“嗤啦”的一声刺响惊得Frollo浑身一个瑟缩，被衣料围拢住的热度迅速流窜，残余的热度侵蚀着他的神经，令他喘息瑟缩着本能地警惕来自外界的任何碰触。双腿间的欲望在沁凉的空气里颤巍巍地抬起头来，顶端的小口泛着点水光，看上去可怜兮兮的。

私处暴露在人前的羞愤与窘迫让Frollo连呼吸都要停止了。他本是想要低垂着目光不去看那不知羞耻的罪魁祸首，可只要他稍一垂眼，那个常被刻意忽视部分功能的器官便大喇喇地闯进视野，把被迫犯戒的愧疚和耻辱强塞进他的大脑。也有那么几秒的工夫他想要别开头，然而流入眼底的月光刺痛了他的虹膜，而黑暗则在眼角的余光里蛰伏着，令他失去了转向另一边的勇气。于是Frollo只得抬起头迎上Phoebus玩味的目光，强做出副镇定的样子逼迫自己不要移开视线，就好像他能用目光让卫队长忏悔投降似的。

他自然是不能——剥去禁欲外衣的神甫难以代言上帝，而Phoebus也绝不是什么虔诚的信徒。落在唇上的吻像是在安抚他，Frollo跟不上欢场老手这种打一鞭子又喂颗糖的引诱，只得在Phoebus英俊的脸庞凑近过来的时候半闭上眼逞强地试图抚平自己急促的喘息。Phoebus含着他的下唇揉着他突出的胯骨，身体细微的动作带动绳索摩擦泛起红潮的皮肤，那难熬的刺痒感几乎让他无法忍受地闷哼出声。

这个吻很快便结束了，然而接下来发生的事情却让Frollo失声惊叫——欲望被柔软湿热的口腔包裹的感觉令他的腿根难以克制地抽搐，十指扭曲着绞紧了身下的黑丝绒，干燥的稻草隔着柔顺的绒料刺着他的指尖。Phoebus以渎神的姿态做着这等事，含住Frollo性器舔舐的性器不算熟练甚至不大认真，不过是尽着一个情人最基本的本分——让对方同样感受到愉悦，但已经足够让Frollo咬着下唇发出破碎的泣音。前所未有的刺激与巨大的背德感让副主教瘫软着身子不停地颤抖，双腿不用Phoebus按住便已不由自主地分开，露出被麻绳磨得艳红的腹股沟。他试图思考，然而大脑中只剩下一团湿热的浆糊，黏着地包裹着张扬恣肆的快感，Phoebus的每一下舔舐都让他浑身颤栗一下，他甚至能感觉到粗糙的舌苔在缓慢地刮过顶端渗出清液的小口。他已经太久没有自渎过了，久到几乎忘了什么是性快感，就连对Esmeralda的渴求——燃烧得那么炽烈——也只不过是字面意义上的想将她占有。而此刻，由Phoebus强加（施与？他几乎要用这个词了）于他身的肉欲将这可悲的守戒者完全扰乱了，Frollo死死地闭着眼睛，任由情欲如海潮一般一波波拍打在他近乎裸露的躯体上。

直到Phoebus的嘴唇离开后他也没有睁眼。家猫以努力地蜷成一团的方式保护自己，大概是以为自己是只刺猬。一只温热的大手在他汗湿的腹肌上游走，仿若实体化的视线粘着在身下不曾被他人碰触过的入口，这让Frollo的身体更加绷紧起来。生着老茧的手指绕过颤巍巍挺立的性器顺着柔软的会阴下行，指尖停在下方紧闭的小口时Frollo身子猛地一僵，呼吸被条件反射地掐断了，他忍不住将双眼睁开一条缝隙屏着气看着Phoebus饶有兴致地拿指腹摩挲着那微微泛着粉色的褶皱，比被玩弄性器更难堪的羞耻感让他难过地咬住了嘴唇。Phoebus并不浪费时间，他用右手中指在那紧闭的入口搔刮试探了两下，思考了两秒，拿手指在Frollo性器鼓胀的前端抹了抹——那儿湿淋淋的一片，唾液和前液凉飕飕黏腻腻地混在一起——便缓缓地挤开瑟缩着的括约肌向内伸去。

身体内部被异物贯入的感觉实在令人惊恐，Frollo小口地抽着气，开始不由自主地小幅度挣扎扭动起来。“别动。”Phoebus低声说，俯下身重新把Frollo因为后穴的不适感而稍微萎靡的欲望裹入口腔。很快Frollo的挣扎便消停下来，Phoebus暗自猜度着他是因为害怕还是因为快感，手指在对方不断小幅度收缩的后穴中摸索着。内壁绵密温软的触感让他想起上好的丝绒，微微浸湿了，副主教确是外冷内热的，穴口把他的指根箍得紧紧的，内里却缠绵地吸吮挤压着他的手指，诱惑他深入、再深入。

体内某一点被按上时Frollo整个人都弹了起来，模糊不清的呜咽带着清晰无比的惊惧从抽动的喉咙里溢出来，Phoebus被口中的性器顶得呛了一下，不得不握着他的胯骨限制他的动作才没让手指从骤然缩紧的甬道中滑出。卫队长吐出副主教愈发满涨的性器，指尖轻轻地揉捻方才发现的那一点，直起身子来观察着Frollo的反应。Frollo的眼眶已经红得像是画过眼影，粼粼的水光在那对绿宝石里头积了两泓，双颊也泛着两团绯色，他终于松开了紧咬的嘴唇小口小口急促地喘息着，血液迅速涌回被咬得发白的薄唇，艳丽的红色衬着一行浅浅的齿痕，有种凌虐般的美感。源自后穴中某一点的快感直直地冲上大脑，他几乎是本能地感到恐惧，拼命地扭动着身子试图用唯一自由的双腿将Phoebus推开，然而他如何竭尽全力都无法摆脱禁锢，甬道中的手指反而因为这样的动作而存在感愈发鲜明，绵密火热的黏膜包裹着粗糙的指节，指侧的茧子擦过柔软的穴肉，让他挣扎得更厉害，也颤抖得更厉害。

小腹被用力按住的同时第二根手指也挤开红热的括约肌挤了进去。后穴入口那一圈娇嫩的皮肉泛着燥热的殷红，细腻的内壁被屈起的两根手指交替搔刮着，细细密密的褶皱在那些手指呈剪状分开的时候被抹平，暴露出最脆弱的内里。两根手指并在一起搅动所带出的黏腻的水声就好像指节激荡在他的头脑里，他终于忍不住哭了起来——尊贵高洁的副主教不会承认那是“哭”，然而“落泪”二字远远无法形容此刻的Frollo。薄薄的嘴唇、淡眉与又大又圆的双眼本就是容易显出委屈神情的样貌，只是副主教平日里将那张秀丽的脸板得太紧，难以流露出风情。因而当他轻轻地抽噎起来，蹙起眉头、嘴角下撇，大滴的眼泪滑过那张不知何时已经汗湿了的柔润脸颊，这般的情态令人无法不心生爱怜。

Phoebus饶有兴趣地盯着主教。他应当不再是个青年了，看起来却年轻得不可思议，满月般的脸庞几乎比爱之谷最娇美的少女还要素净。这让Phoebus不禁想象起这张脸被胭脂粉黛衬着的样子，而这轮皎月此时正被絮絮的红云缠绕着，如此的情态在他的身上实在少见，从没人能叫副主教不情不愿却又乖顺无比地打开身体，这具被黑天鹅绒裹了过久的迷人肉体像是终于获得解放一般释放出过量潮湿饥渴的荷尔蒙，匀停的肌肉与略显丰腴的肢体沁着层薄薄的汗，月光在上头镀了一层银白的光，却不显得冷。

也许可以用鬼使神差形容，大概是出于同他今晚踏入这间囚室同样的因由，又或许只是为了安抚慌张不安的Frollo，Phoebus低下头，给了对方一个与先前几个无甚差别，但也许也有些特殊的吻。  
他并不费多少力便启开了Frollo的唇齿，对方尝起来比方才更湿润了，舌头因无力而更加绵软。Frollo在被吻住的时候发出一声幼猫般的“呜”声，荷尔蒙比唾液先一步传入口腔。味蕾在舌头上的分布方式或许是人体对于脆弱情感的一种保护，聚集在舌尖的味蕾负责感受“甜”，因此起初Phoebus的舌尖探入他的口腔时他没能尝到什么特殊的味道。过激的快感迅速地消耗了他的体力，因而他反而稍微平静了一点，Phoebus的深吻充满手到擒来的满足感，他不作回应，只垂着眼，纤长的睫毛因后穴中的扩张顶弄轻轻地颤抖着。沾在舌尖上的味道随着唾液的分泌渐渐在口腔中弥漫开来，最先是沿着舌面向里溯着，途径感受苦味的味蕾，一阵浅淡但是清晰的苦涩感觉让他不禁皱了皱眉。随后是口腔深处感受到的酸味，同样发涩，让人牙根发干，说不上恶心，但也着实有些奇怪。他那磕磕绊绊运转着的思维有些惊讶于自己对这男性味道的无动于衷，也许是因为同为男性，虽然并未尝过，但那种腥膻的荷尔蒙气味并不让他感到讶异。

与温柔的亲吻形成对比的是Phoebus手指毫不留情的动作，体内越来越强势的翻搅抠挖、屈伸顶弄持续地刺激着已经充血红热的内壁，眼泪再次从眼角滑落，源源不断如同情潮凝聚成水珠浮在了他迷离的眼睛里。勃起的性器不再受到照料，却仍兀自吐着小股的前液，在意识迷离的Frollo几乎以为自己要因指奸而达到高潮时，Phoebus的动作却停止了。手指的退出带来一阵奇妙的空虚感，咬紧他躯体的绳结突然松动了，暗色的长蛇游动着从他身上爬下去，束缚感退去让他不由地松了一口气。Frollo试着活动了一下被绑出了红痕的手臂，小心翼翼地睁眼，模糊晃动的视线里，男人撑着他支起的膝盖跪坐下来，那个红胀狰狞的器官就这么大喇喇地支棱在他的眼前，如此羞耻却又坦然的场景让Frollo有点愣怔，一时间竟然连要转开视线都没反应过来。

“对您看到的还满意吗？”卫队长的声音钻进他的耳朵，其中满满的调笑几乎要溢出来，“都到了这个地步了，我应该不必要再绑着您了吧？您要是这时候还要反抗，那么我真的要怀疑一下我的技术了。”

Frollo还想说话，但阴茎粗热膨大的前端已经抵开轻轻重新紧闭的入口顶进了有些红肿的肉穴，他微微仰头合上眼睛，在那残忍而缠绵的楔子一寸寸钉进体内的时候发出模糊不清的呜鸣。

卫队长总算还贴心地给他留了些余地。阴茎挺进的动作不算太快，肉体间的摩擦有些发涩，不适感强烈，软肉被撑开带来细密的、针刺般的疼痛，却不至于刀将他撕裂的地步。他咬着下唇感受着同性性器带来的背德感，那东西很长，顶得他难受，却又能完美地摩擦过甬道深处产生激烈快感的秘处。湿软蠕动的黏膜紧紧地吸附着粗大的入侵者，Frollo发出一声饱足的喟叹，挺腰小幅度地在那舒适的甬道里抽插起来，内里的嫩肉和被撑开的穴口随着他的动作一翕一张，就像一张小嘴在小口小口地吮吸着他的阴茎。冲撞的动作很快变重了，卫队长显然是不满足于游刃有余的律动，Frollo猛抽了一口凉气，胸前那已经被狎玩得红肿硬挺的乳粒再次落入生着茧子的手指间，焦糖色的乳晕也被揪起捻动，他无助地扭动呻吟着，感觉下腹那股火焰已经烧得令他如坠地狱。这念头令他感到恐惧，圣职者扭动着身体磨蹭身下垫着的绒料，抬起虚软的手臂做着最后的挣扎，抗拒的话语却被冲撞成婉转破碎的呻吟。

“不、不行……住手……哈啊……”

“接受它，主教大人，”Phoebus俯身亲了亲Frollo的侧颈，埋在甬道里的欲望因为这个动作而进得更深，令Frollo发出一声低吟，“您明明很喜欢不是吗？别抗拒。”

男人的性器与灵活且细得多的手指完全不同。那是鲁莽而不知变通的，圆钝胀大的前端辟出一条通路，进出顺畅，圆柱体把抽搐的甬道撑得满满的，一点死角也不留。Frollo眼神迷离，绵软无力的推拒阻止不了那器官在自己体内的动作，一种奇异的心情悄悄地浮了起来，他能感受到身体被反复地填满、耕耘，荷尔蒙的碰撞与交融催生出一种难以形容的腥甜，逸散在越来越热的空气里，侵扰着他的呼吸。

“我喜欢你情我愿的性爱。”Phoebus在他的耳边低低地哼笑出声，沉沉的嗓音搔刮着敏感的耳垂，催促着他的内里变得更加湿热柔软的，“我得感谢您的配合，您的身体很棒，您应该正视这一点。”  
Frollo的喉结抽动了两下，像是想要说些什么，却又发不出声音。他的右手覆在Phoebus的胸膛上，那原本还是重复着推拒的动作的，然而手心下传来的鲜活的、砰砰的跳动让他的动作逐渐停滞了，那跳动是年轻的、满载生命力的，即便在漆黑的夜里也如直白坦然的日光一般不受束缚。这样的感知让他的心底生出一股莫名的眷恋感，陌生的呻吟与肉体啪啪的撞击声像海潮般拍打着他的耳膜，整个世界都在离他远去，除却压在身上的这个男人，胸膛发出灼灼的热量，炙烤着他汗津津的肌肤。他突然能够理解Esmeralda为何会青睐Phoebus，不只是因为卫队长强壮英俊——Phoebus是个该死的骗子，可偏偏又让人看见光，像是冬日里的太阳，遥不可及地发出无甚温度、偏偏看上去又温暖得让人心安的光。

而后那光靠近他。Phoebus在副主教的耳畔吐出诱人堕落的话语，洒在耳垂上的热气烫得他失神。有光从地狱深处放射出来，在浓稠的黑暗中辟出一条白色的通路，硫磺与麝香的气味围绕着他、拥抱着他，引着他往那之中走去。

“很多年后的哪一天，这件衣服变成红色，或者甚至白的，您会忘了今晚您穿的这身黑天鹅绒吗？”

“主教大人，您忘得了吗？”

抵在卫队长胸膛上的指尖骤然收紧，五道红痕突兀地浮现在绷紧的胸肌上。Phoebus的话语揭开了最后一次岁月静好的伪饰，副主教并不是追名逐利的人，然而红衣加身——他并不是没有设想过，也许只是在年轻时晨间的梦里，少年在茧里设想着自己的未来，虔诚而庸碌；也许那感觉原本并不强烈，但他压抑得太久，那颗干涸枯锈的凡心被那波西米亚女子撬动时，他全身上下每一个细胞都在尖叫着表达对拥有她的渴望，他并无意亵渎她，但瞧瞧他做出来的事，他已经在悬崖边缘徘徊了。诸如此类的感觉，或称其为野心，或称其为理想，然而究其根本，不论他表现得有多么光明正大、毫不利己，那深藏于心的渴望与此刻希望得到肉欲饕足的本能渴求并无甚差别。

没人能够逃得过欲望。

侍奉神明的忠仆因凡俗的欲望一溃千里。混沌的大脑不复有计量时间的能力，纵便是最简单的碰触此刻于他也成了折磨。恍惚中他觉得自己已经被卫队长按在身下操弄了一个世纪，腰肢酸软无力，一阵阵令人难受的窜麻和电流般的快感搅在一起，冲击着已经超负荷运转的神经。不管自愿与否，原本并不应该用于性爱的器官已经在不知不觉中适应了同性粗长坚硬的阴茎，比先前湿润得多的甬道被勃发的性器撑开、摩擦、冲着幽径深处最敏感的那一点狠狠地撞击，Frollo忍不住像抱着一根浮木般揽着Phoebus结实的胸膛在欲海之中随波逐流，绝望充盈着混沌的大脑，而那绝望中竟然掺进了一丝丝如蜜一般的甜美。

陌生却迎合本能的强烈刺激让他彻底地失控了。痉挛的手指不知何时攀上了对方的肩膀，随着对方顶弄抽插的动作在肌肉紧实的肩臂上留下纵横交错的指痕。穴口难以抑制地咬紧时Phoebus加快了冲撞的速度密集地攻击起甬道深处某个触发电流的秘处，Frollo被忽略了许久的性器已经涨到难受的地步，一股股清液将柔嫩的前端沾得水光淋淋。他张开嘴想要叫喊，却只能发出如同哽咽般的呻吟，席卷了全身的情潮令他大口大口地呼吸着，大脑因为缺氧而混沌一片，一片刺目的白光迅速蔓延，如潮水般的快感淹没了他的整个意识，那馨香而激荡的浪潮激烈地冲刷着他的四肢百骸，Frollo发出一声短促的尖叫，身体抽搐了几下，白浊的体液溅落在两人的小腹上。檀香和水藻的气味渐渐弥漫在湿冷的空气中，身上的人贴心地停下了动作，随着高潮而剧烈收缩的甬道抽搐着箍紧了对方勃发着的欲望，敏感的腺体因此又被阴茎膨大的前端压紧，Frollo颤抖地拽住Phoebus的衣襟，求救般从唇缝间发出虚弱的呻吟。

“您看，您这不是很喜欢吗。”

Phoebus抬手揉了揉Frollo已经被汗水浸得湿漉漉的黑发，随后小幅度地重新顶弄起来。高潮后的脱力感让Frollo感觉愈发昏沉，对于时间的感知能力好像已经丧失了，他不知道自己已经在这湿冷阴暗的囚室里荒唐放浪了多久，只觉得自己被推入了一个无底的深渊，他闭着眼飘飘然坠落，身边尽是硫磺与麝香的味道。意识逐渐混乱不清，下腹那一团越来越强烈的、无法言说的渴望折磨着他已然乱成一团的大脑，浑浑噩噩中他隐约感觉到一道熟悉的视线——直白火热，带着露骨的情欲，经由月光下巴黎的城门、拂过塞纳河粼粼的水波、裹挟着西提岛上空的钟声，最终落在他酣红的脸侧，将他的整个拆吃入腹，狠狠地、彻底地占有。

在这样的目光下，他终于仰起头，近乎祈求的放纵呻吟从他已然在欲望中浸得沙哑的咽喉里颤抖地逸出。

“Phoebus……啊……”

下一秒，Frollo被拥入了一个坚实而温暖的怀抱。Phoebus沙沙的低笑在他的耳边响起，细碎的吻落在脸颊，他不知为何地松了一口气，绷紧到发抖的身子放松地软了下来。耳畔气流滑动的微小摩挲声跌落进冰冷的空气里，他闭着眼睛放任自己的呻吟随着身下的抽插顶弄而起伏，已经渐渐变凉的白浊从小腹上滑落，在天鹅绒的幽暗上抹开成暧昧的一片。


End file.
